You're A Part Of Me Now
by Lightning the Flash
Summary: When Byakuya's world is torn apart and he's forced into hiding someone will be there to help him out... Byakuya will discover some hard truths about his life and his feelings. AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter: 1 _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Special thanks to Geecee and Genesis Beautiful Soul for getting me into the pairings I have written here! ****I also thank my beta reader MoonlitxAngel! **

**Reviews are welcomed and any advice to help are as well! **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><em>Pale feet pounded on the ground. Sticks jabbed into his feet, cutting them open as he ran. The expensive robe he wore was torn and blood stained. Bloodied hands took hold of a tree and hid behind it. Blood ran down the pale arms to the shaking hands. The sweat matted midnight black hair against a heavily cut face. His heart froze as he heard leaves crunching directly behind him. <em>

"_Did you think you could escape me?"_

_Hearing the voice of the man who wanted to do him harm was enough to make him run. Strong arms quickly took hold of him. _

"_You've been too much trouble." _

_A knife was brought to the man's pale throat. And slowly, very slowly cut into his flesh... _

Kuchiki Byakuya jumped awake, breathing hard and hands shaking. A sick feeling filling up in his stomach.

"Byakuya?" A voice next to him made him turn, "What's wrong?"

The raven haired man watched the dark shadow of his lover get up and turn on the lamp near the bed. Byakuya let his eyes adjust to the bright light. He was able to look at his lover, who was now sitting up, the black framed glasses on and brown hair in a slight mess from sleeping.

"It is nothing, Sousuke." Byakuya said after a while.

"It must be something to have woken you up in such a way," His brown eyed lover said with concern, "Love, what has you so upset?"

"It was a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yes," He answered, "I have been having it for some time now...only tonight it seemed more real."

"This dream...what is it about?" Questioned Sousuke.

"No, you need to sleep or you will be tired tomorrow at work." Said Byakuya shaking his head, "It can wait. It was only a dream."

Sousuke slipped his arms around the slim waist of his lover. He brought his lips to the other man's and gently kissed him.

"Tell me," The brown haired man said, "I have been unable to sleep and even if I were tired, I would rather listen to your voice than sleep. Byakuya, tell me."

The noble hesitated. He disliked being comforted for something like this. But after looking into the gentle brown eyes he knew he needed to get it off his chest... he needed to tell someone. To the only person he could. Aizen Sousuke.

He was the only one he felt he could truly be himself with. The man was always there when he needed him. Sousuke made him feel things that he never thought he could feel and reach places that he never thought were possible. Growing up in the one of the richest families in Japan he had everything a kid would want, but this was one thing he didn't have. This was something that not even money could buy. He felt he could share anything with the gentle eyed being, even with his sometimes embarrassing childish fears or questions.

"In the dream," The raven haired man started, paused to take a breath, and continued, "I'm running through thick woods because someone is after me, someone wants to kill me. I'm bleeding in so many places and everything hurts. I hide behind a tree and the man chasing me finds me. I try to run again but he grabs me. He begins telling me that I'm too much trouble. He pulls a knife out and puts it on my throat. Slowly he begins to cut it into my skin... I always wake after."

"Hmm...such a strange dream," Commented Sousuke, "Do you ever see the face of the person chasing you? Or any hint as to who it is?"

"No."

"Well," His brown haired lover said, pulling him close, "It's only a dream. No matter how real it feels, it's not real. Rest now."

The dream and the fear that it brought with it began to leave and the noble began to feel sleepy again. He felt safe and comfortable in the strong arms that wrapped around him. The steady heartbeat beneath the other's chest lulled him to near sleep. His mind began to drift off when a loud crashing brought him awake again.

"What was that?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't know."

Another loud sound came from the floor below. Sousuke pushed the smaller man away and stood up.

"I'm going to see what it is making that noise."

"No," Byakuya grabbed the other man's arm, "Something is not right."

Both men jumped when loud popping noises sounded from everywhere. Byakuya knew exactly what would make such a noise. Guns.

Sousuke pulled his lover up off the bed. Quickly leading him to the large walk in closet.

"Sousuke, what is happening?"

His lover didn't answer as he moved clothes off of hangers and revealed the small secret passage for escape.

"I don't know," His lover said, "But, it seems as if armed people have broken in."

"And the guards?"

"If anyone was able to get through those guards it was over their dead bodies."

"What about the staff?"

"I don't know," His lover spoke, "We don't know why they have come or how. But you need to get out of here."

As Sousuke said that he opened the door of the secret way. He ushered Byakuya in and began to close the door behind the noble. The raven haired man turned, confused.

"You're not coming?"

"I'm going to see if I could do something."

"Have you gone mad, Sousuke!" Byakuya whispered in disbelief.

"I need to protect the staff, the women have children..." The brown eyes looked into gray ones, "I need to protect them. And I will cause a distraction so you can make your escape."

"I'm going with you." He said stepping out.

"No," His lover said firmly, "You'll only get killed. I know what I'm doing. I've done this ever since my time in the police force. I know how to handle a gun, you do not. Byakuya, leave...and get help."

"I can't leave you..." Byakuya shook his head.

"You have to do it," Sousuke yelled, "Byakuya get out of here!"

Sousuke pulled the noble in for a long departing kiss and pushed him back and closed the door. Byakuya touched the door, his hand sliding over the smooth surface and dropping back to his side. He bent down and picked up the flashlight they put there to help light the dark way. He looked back at the closed door. He'll get the help. He turned and ran for the stairs and descended them quickly. He came upon the door that led into another secret passage. Closing the door securely behind him he ran down the next flight of stairs. The awful noises quieting as he made his way. He opened another door and stepped into the small hallway that had another door at the end. After opening the other door he walked into a large room.

The secret floor below the basement. No one knew about it's existence except for Sousuke, the constructors, his grandfather, personal bodyguard and himself. He took a deep breath to try and calm his breathing. He wondered if he should stay there or leave. He turned on the monitors to view the house cameras but they were all broken. He tried using the phone kept there but all he got was silence. Someone cut the phone line.

The noble couldn't understand how the intruders were able to take the upper hand. He sat for a moment staring at the black screen, deciding what to do next. He got up off the chair and headed for the door that would begin to lead him outside.

_I need to get help._

He walked into the maze like passage. He carefully walked the halls remembering the way. One could get lost in the place. It was crafted to do just that. For those who did not know the way, the maze was an enemy. The traps they could run into would make them wish for death. The layout was constructed by his lover himself.

After a few minuets of twists and turns he finally made it to the end. He climbed up the ladder to the door in the ceiling. The door wouldn't open at first, but with a good shove it opened. The cool breeze struck his robe dressed form as he climbed out.

The noble closed the door, returning it to it's concealed form so that anyone who walked by would only see grass and flowers. He quickly ran toward the wooded area that stood behind the mansion. Just as he entered the woods, a powerful, loud explosion brought Byakuya to the ground. After he took a few seconds to recover he turned to look back. What he saw made him sick.

The mansion was now in flames. His staff and their children...

His home. Sousuke and his...

"Sousuke," He whispered, slowly standing on shaking legs, "No..."

His mind replayed the memories rapidly. The voice, the strong embraces, the kisses, the love making...

_No, Sousuke isn't dead. _

He repeated those words but they did little to comfort him...deep down he knew the truth.

"Is he..." Byakuya said to himself, he began walking forward, "Sousuke...Sousuke! Sou-"

A hand was put over his mouth and an arm around his slim waist. He was dragged into the woods his clothes caught onto the branch of a tree ripping a piece. He struggled to get out of the captors arms. His elbow connected with the person's stomach and the captor let him go. He turned to run, but the weight of a body brought him down. He tried to pull free but could not. He closed his eyes and knew what was about to happen. Death.

"Don't," A soft feminine voice said in his ear, "Don't think this is over for you."

Byakuya's eyes snapped open.

"You still have a chance," She continued, "I'm going to stand now so you can, too. But I warn you, don't look back. You can't see or know who I am."

The body of the female lifted itself away allowing the noble to stand as well. Byakuya straightened himself, waiting for the woman to speak again.

"Give me your hand,"

The noble did what he was told, and felt something being slipped into his hand.

"What is it?"

"A plane ticket and a fake passport," The woman said quickly, "Once you get to your destination, you need to go to a place called 'Espada' and ask to see the 'Pantera'. He'll help you. If anyone asks say Nel sent you."

"Why are you helping me?" Byakuya asked.

"I hate senseless killings...and this is one of them." She said sadly, "Go."

Hands grabbed his shoulders and moved him in the direction he was to go.

"Run."

Doing what he was told, he ran. He ran for a long time, no longer thinking straight. Everything felt like a dream...so unreal. His foot caught on something and he fell down a hill. As he fell his head hit a rock and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

**So much thanks to my great beta reader MoonlitxAngel! :DD And I also want to thank my good friend who has been taking the time to learn with me XD**

**Thank you Chair-oh-key for your very kind words and for being a great supporter ^_^ **

**Thank you, Sunflowerseeds! Obrigado, Anonimo! :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Byakuya opened his eyes some time later. Darkness continued to surround him. He looked at the still dark sky and shivered softly. He slowly sat up, a hand immediately coming to his throbbing head. Fingers found a large bump on the right side of his head.<p>

The noble sat for a moment, the events of the night slowly coming back to him. Everything happened too fast. Very quickly his life had changed. Byakuya didn't fully understand what had happened...how could that have happened? Why? And Who?

Looking around his eyes found the plane ticket the mysterious woman had given him. A pale hand picked up the items and held them close. The woman had told him to run and gave him a place to run to. But who was he running from? And how did he know for sure the woman was not leading him to another trap? But even though he knew nothing of the female he found himself believing that she was truly helping.

Byakuya stood on weak legs and looked down. Noticing that he was only in a light robe, he decided to head to the apartment that he kept for when Sousuke was out of the country and he didn't want to sleep in their bed alone. He closed his eyes and fought off the tears that threatened to fall, as he remembered his lover.

_No, not now. I must not let the tears fall. There will be a time but now is not it. _

The raven haired man thought it best to get to the apartment before the sun rose. He walked the rest of the way in a daze. Snapping out of it only when he was standing in front of the door of his apartment number. He placed his finger on the digital pad, thankful that the door opened by fingerprint and code not key or card.

He stepped into the large space, the lights switching on as he entered. The noble closed the door behind him and began to walk to the bedroom when his eyes fell on the painting that hung on the wall. The rows of sakura trees opening up to a great waterfall with a sun setting in the back casting an orange glow. Byakuya lightly touched the painting. His heart breaking as he remembered the day he made it...

_The 18 year old noble sat in the chair in front of an art board, the paint brush gliding over the page. He was the only one in the classroom, the other students and teacher walking out the moment the school day ended, leaving the young noble alone. Byakuya didn't mind being left alone. Actually, he perferred it. _

_He took the extra time to paint. He found it relaxing and loved letting his imaginations run wild in the paintings, expressing the heart that spent too much time youth painted calm, beautiful, breath taking sites such as oceans and flowery fields. The beginnings of a giant waterfall covered the page in front of him._

_Growing up in a family that always served the law, his future was already decided. He had the brain to do any of the choices, but that wasn't what he wanted for his future. He didn't want to disappoint his family, especially his grandfather, but he didn't want to enter a world not meant for him. He was like his father, Soujun. His father had a peaceful heart, but was forced into the police force and on one mission his heart got in the way and he was killed by someone who didn't have one. _

_He was six when it happened, but he understood. He understood that his father...his best friend was never coming back. His world, his life was never the same after and all because... he let him go. _

_The hand holding the paint brush tightened and he gathered red paint on the brush and began smearing it onto the top of the page in angry strokes. His eyes widened as a larger hand stopped his movements. _

"_Stop," a deep voice whispered in his ear, "Calm down and breath, Byakuya." _

_The noble closed his eyes and breathed before opening his eyes and looking at the man behind him. He was surprised to find out that it wasn't a teacher. The man was older than him, maybe in his late twenties. Brown hair framed a handsome face and he smelled...good. _

"_Who are you?" Byakuya asked. _

"_My name is Aizen Sousuke," the handsome man answered, "I am your bodyguard. I was sent by your grandfather Kuchiki Ginrei to protect you."_

_The man took the pale hand and dipped it into the orange color and let it glide gently on the page. _

_Aizen Sousuke... _

Tears clouded his vision and he turned away. He walked to the bedroom, dropped on the bed, and cried silently. He didn't understand why...why was everything good in his life taken away?

_Sousuke always wanted me to live my life the way I wanted to...and I know he would want me to keep going... _

After Byakuya took a few minutes to cry he got up and searched the closet for street clothes. He found a pair of dark jeans and a hooded sweater. He opened the safe kept there and took some cash, a special sakura necklace in gold and a silver ring Sousuke had given him. He put everything into his pockets and walked out of the closet. He looked at the mirror and quickly looked away. He picked up the plane ticket and headed out the door.

He pulled on the hood and waved for a taxi to stop on the street. As he entered he quickly told the driver to head to the airport. The raven haired man looked out the window and watched the sun begin to rise. The light and warmth failed to reach him.

He quickly paid the driver and got out of the taxi the when they arrived at the airport. After getting everything done in the lobby he went through the security process and entered the plane. He looked over his ticket again surprise again at the words he read.

_Sao Pablo, Brazil..._

_Why there? _

He knew about the history that the Japanese and Brazilians shared, but it still made him wonder. He also didn't know how he was going to communicate in a country that spoke a completely different language? How would he survive?

But he supposed that he would deal with it when he got there. Right now, he felt exhausted. The noble closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Red-brown eyes watched the scene before him. Police offcials littered the area, inspecting each area carefully. He spotted his blond haired friend across the yellow police tape and crossed showing his ID to the guard that stood by.<p>

"Find anything, Izuru?"

"Renji," the other man said, surprised, "we have found out that this wasn't an accident..although that was already expected."

The red head only nodded.

"Renji, I'm sorry."

"Say it to them," Renji spoke, "If they...if he only had a better bodyguard...he would still be alive."

"Don't do this. You coul-"

" It's...it was my job to protect him and I failed," the red haired man interrupted.

He shook his head and walked away, leaving Izuru looking after him with sad eyes. He walked off to the back area of the property to where the secret passage's exit was. The redhead was glad that no one was around when he dropped to his knees. He ignored the ache in his body.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the air, "I should have been here to protect you. Now you're dead."

Guilt, anger, torment and sadness raged in his body. His mind wandered to their last meeting, the last words Byakuya said...the ones that would stay with him forever.

_Renji sat in the hospital bed looking out the window. His body hurting from the injuries he received from the car accident. It all happened too fast..._

_Chief of the police station and his boss's lover, Aizen Sousuke, had asked him to make an errand. On his way back, the breaks on his car stopped working causing him to lose control of the vehicle._

_He sighed softly as he continued to look out the window. His thoughts were broken as a soft knock sounded. _

"_Come in," he called. _

_He heard the door open and the sound of shoes tapping onto the polished floors, the red head turned and his eyes widened when he saw who had come in. _

"_Sir, Kuchiki? What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to see how you were doing, Renji," the noble answered, "It is good that you survived. I was...worried." _

"_You were?" the stunned redhead replied. _

_Byakuya nodded and moved over to sit on the chair near the bed. The man remained silent, his gray eyes looking out the window. _

"_Renji," the noble started, " you are my bodyguard. That's all you should be to me. Even so, I care a great deal about you. You are someone important to me. You are..." _

_The raven haired man turned his attention away from the window and looked deeply into the red-brown eyes. _

"_You are a friend." _

Tears fell down tanned cheeks. He looked at the his calm surroundings and touched the ground one last time before standing up again.

"There's only one thing I can do for you now." He brushed the tears off his face. "I will find out who did this, I'll make them pay. I promise you."

Renji walked to the wooded area located a few feet from where he stood. His eyes caught on something white on a nearby branch. Taking a closer look he noticed that it was piece of clothing, he took the torn piece into his hands. The cloth was a rich soft silk and had a light embroiled sakura design over it.

_Byakuya... does this mean...you've escaped? Are you alive? Yes...this is his. He had to have escaped. If you are alive, where are you? _

"Find something, Abarai?"

The redhead clenched his jaw and slipped his hands into the pockets of his coat, before turning to face the man behind him.

"Ichimaru Gin," Renji answered.

"Such a sad thing," the other said, "but they should be in a better place now."

"Yeah."

"Did you find anything?"

"No."

"Hmm..."

"What?" asked the redhead, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"So, what was that you were holding a minute ago?"

"I was taking notes."

"Of course," Gin said, smiling. "Well, the only thing we can do now is find the ones who did this."

The tanned man remained quiet.

"Well, I'm off then." The silver haired man tuned. "Oh, one more thing, Abarai. Whatever it is you're hiding...I'll find out whatever it is, soon."

Renji watched the other man walk away, his fingers rubbing the soft material in his pocket. He knew he had just disturbed evidence, but there was something in him that told him that Byakuya's possible survival was better left a secret.

He walked back to the front and slipped passed the yellow crime tape. He paused outside his car, looking at the scene a final time. His eyes fell on Ichimaru Gin.

_There are some people that I just can't trust. _

The brown eyes moved onto a simple dressed officer, most likely a guard or an officer given the task of moving the boxes of evidence into one of the department cars parked there. The youth stared hard at the burned place, his orange hair blowing in the wind and almost as if the youth felt Renji's eyes on him he turned to look at the other man.

They continued to stare at each other for a few seconds before Renji looked away and entered his car, started it and drove off. Even as he left the burned house, the image would never leave his mind.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stretched as he walked out the airport in Sao Pablo, Brazil. He walked out and took a good look at his surroundings. He went up to a vendor on the street and waited patiently for the woman to look at him. When she finally noticed him she smiled and said something he couldn't understand.<p>

"'Espada?'" Byakuya said, remembering the place he was told.

The woman nodded and spoke moving her hands in the direction Byakuya believes she was telling him to go.

He walked in the direction the woman had pointed to, asking a man on the street where to find the 'Espada' place. After a few minute of walking he made it to his destination.

As the noble walked into the building, the music playing in the background, the smell of alcohol and smoke strong. He walked to the bar in the front, glanced at the stool for a moment before deciding to stand and waited until the bartender looked at him.

"O que voce quer? [What do you want?]" the bartender asked.

"Pantera?"

The man eyed him suspiciously while wiping his hands on a cloth. The bartender walked through a door in the back and reappeared a minute later, signaling the noble in.

The raven haired man went into a small hallway and was led through the door at the end. A voice spoke up from behind a leather chair as Byakuya entered the other room.

"Que diabos voce quer? [What the hell do you want?]"

The noble stood silent, not knowing what to say. The chair spun around and the man sitting there got up. The man's blue eyes observed him and surprised the noble by speaking fluent Japanese.

"What the hell do you want?"

* * *

><p>Eyes watched the raven haired man at the counter. Overhearing the words 'Pantera' he raised his eyebrows slightly before taking a long drink from the glass he held. The beautiful pale man was led through the back door. The watching man took another long drink, finishing it. He stood up, walked out the doors and moved a good distance away from the bar before pulling out a cell phone and marking a number.<p>

"I've got suspicious activity," the man whispered in fluent Japanese, "Someone from outside this country has asked to see the Pantera... "


End file.
